Tsundere VS Yandere
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Haven't you ever thought about what a Tsundere and Yandere would do if they saw each other with you respectively in "One Shot?"


Hey guys, Resoleon here.

I'm not going to bother much with author notes this time...considering I had to reupload it...

* * *

**Platinum X Nu Stort Story: Tsundere VS Yandere**

Nu and Ragna are sitting on a bench in the Kagutsuchi courtyard. Ragna is casually sipping a soda while Nu appeared to be eating out some peach buns and melon bread. Nu was evident that she was enjoying her time with Ragna to the fullest. Nu gave out a happy sigh and rested on Ragna's arm.

"Ah! Ragna! Nu loves it whenever Ragna's nice to Nu!"

Ragna growled. "I'm only being nice to you so you won't stab me to death, okay? It would be even better if you didn't try to call me a pervert in public and I wouldn't have to explain myself for about an hour."

"Nu's sorry...it's just that it's been sooooo long since we had a day together!"

Ragna's eye twitched. "Nu...it's been just two days. TWO DAYS! You call that a long time?"

"Don't try to argue with Nu, now! You're just being nice to Nu just now!"

Nu starts tightening her grip on Ragna's arm. Ragna moans a bit in pain and starts trying to shake Nu off.

"Nu, stop it! Let go of me!"

"Never!"

Nu screamed as Ragna was shaking his arm to get Nu off of him. Another girl's voice sounded nearby.

"Hey, Rags! Luna wants a rematch!"

Ragna turns in the direction of the voice to see Luna storming straight for him.

"Oh damn it!" Ragna yelled out.

As Luna came closer, she saw that Nu was on top of Ragna a bit. Her eyes thinned to menacing slits and started blushing red. She gulped before demanding to know the situation at hand.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing, you pedophile bastard?"

For a split second, Nu was distracted by Platinum. Ragna took this brief opportunity to shake off Luna and stand up from the bench in panic.

"Wait, Luna! No! It's not what it looks like!"

Nu's normally cute look turned into one of ill-temper. "What the heck is it, Ragna? Who is this temptress loli? Your acquaintance?"

Nu jumps into close proximity with Luna's face. They gave each other contemptuous glares. Luna decided to strike first...verbally.

"Hey, slut, calling the great Luna whom you've met the first time a 'lolicon' isn't exactly the way to show some respect."

"You're Ragna's acquaintance? What is your relationship to my Ragna?"

Luna's face turned a bit red. "R-Relationship?" Luna shook her head a bit before continuing. "Just what are you to him, anyway?"

"Nu asked you first! What is your relationship to him? Are you his fiancé that was set up for him since childhood?"

"Oh HELL no! Now, YOU answer Luna's question! What are you to Ragna?"

"Huh? He's the only one that Nu ever loved!"

Luna clenched her fists even tighter. "So you're another one of those Ragna fans that are crazy for him, right? Can't even bear the fact that he doesn't love you back, huh?"

"Shut your halfwit pie hole, bimbo! From the way you're questioning Nu's love for Ragna, Nu would say that you're a bit tsundere for him!"

"And Luna thinks that you're one of those fanatics that are yandere for Ragna when you were begging him to rape you!"

Nu and Luna both see Ragna trying to tiptoe his way out of the situation. They both try to get his attention and on either one of their sides.

"Hey, Ragna!" The both called out.

Ragna stiffened up like a board and slowly turned around.

"...What?" Ragna asked meekly.

"Luna demands an explanation here!"/"Nu hopes you can explain this to Nu!" Those two sentences were said at the same time.

"I can't exactly say...other than this is extremely awkard..." Ragna said sheepishly.

"And? What kind of trouble did this whore gave you?" Luna asked with rare concern.

"YOU are SUCH a pig, Ragna! Nu thought Nu was yours and no one else's!"

"Hey! I didn't say jack shit about that! And I'd say that both of you give me an equal amount of shit to deal with. And personally, I think that amount of shit has just doubled."

"Oh I see, so you want Nu to leave so you can stay with this loli."/"Oh I see, so you want Luna to leave so you can be with this slut."

They both give each other a contemptuous glare as Ragna sighs.

"Hey Rachel! I know you're there!"

Rachel teleports to Ragna's side.

"And who are you supposed to be, you gothic girl?" Luna demanded.

"...You are not entitled to know who I am. Ragna, I have to say, I do enjoy seeing you squirm in situations like this but I must say, I don't think even I couldn't handle two unwanted suitors like those two at once."

Rachel teleports with Ragna out of the area.

"Are you happy now? You just ruined everything for Nu!"

"Luna doesn't know what you're thinking, skank. Luna didn't do a thing. Well...I'll smell you later, loser."

Luna walks away leaving Nu all alone. She falls to the ground and starts crying.

"RAGNA! NU WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE NU'S AND ONLY NU'S!"

* * *

Okay, okay, okay...bye...

**Tsundere VS Yandere: End**


End file.
